spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Ballina North
Ballina North is a collaboration parody of the longest-running children’s educational television series by Children's Television Workshop, Sesame Street. Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, Ballina North, the parody has no connections to the suburb of Ballina nor to New South Wales. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Ballina North is Muppet-less and characters are performed with original dresses, except for few modifications. Ballina North features Loretta Callisto, Miles Callisto's big sister from Miles from Tomorrowland, as Big Bird, an 8'2" (approx. 2.49 m) tall bird. However, she is seen in a white and blue witch dress (resembling Penny Gratsonia's witch clothing), along with Penny Gadget, Inspector Gadget's niece (who plays Cookie Monster, best known for his voracious appetite). Ballina North starts parodying at Season 5 (1973 - 1974) and continues up to Season 43 (2012 - 2013). Season 5 to 7 episodes treat their intro like Season 8 to 32 episodes, remove their animated opening sequences and display the episode code during the opening vamp of the theme song. Ballina North is funded by The Carnegie Corporation of New York, The Penny Gadget Initiative, Priscilla Skunk Foundation and Doosan Company, is produced by 689GKP, 060LAL, 758HEG, 747RSH, 352KFT, 127RWU, 024RPT, XQ25EG, 2207ST, 369RWU, 7229AO, 618RVD, 977RVD and XQ23HG, and is assisted by 723GWU. Characters and the Gang These characters who are seen in a white and blue witch dress (resembling Penny Gratsonia's witch clothing) in Ballina North are marked with an asterisk (*). * Big Bird - Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland)* * Cookie Monster - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget)* * Bob - Madam Mim (The Sword and the Stone) * David - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Gordon - Prince Adam/Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Susan - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Bert - Priscilla Skunk (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Ernie - Ella Cowbelle (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Grover - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Kermit the Frog - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Phoebe Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland)* * Herry Monster - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Sherlock Hemlock - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley - Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) * Count von Count - Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) * Countess von Backwards - Mal (Descendants) * Countess von Dahling - Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Biff - Nanette'' (''Gnomeo and Juliet) * Sully - Elsa'' (''Frozen) * Barkley - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Betty Lou - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Prairie Dawn - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Telly Monster - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion Guard/''The Lion King'') * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates)¹ * Zoe - Pirate Princess (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Ovejita - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Baby Bear - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Severus Snape (Harry Potter) * Linda - Princess Fiona (Shrek) * Miles - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Buffy - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Olivia - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Gina - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Gabi - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) Notes # Izzy the Pirate is seen in a pirate princess outfit. Gallery Loretta Callisto.jpeg|Loretta Callisto as Big Bird Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Cookie Monster Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as Bob Prince James closeup.png|Prince James as David Profile -Beast.jpg|Prince Adam (the Beast) as Gordon Belle 2009.png|Belle as Susan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets Priscilla Skunk 0.png|Priscilla Skunk as Bert Ella.png|Ella Cowbelle as Ernie The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Grover Vanellope Von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie as Kermit the Frog Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Roosevelt Franklin Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Phoebe Callisto Pose.jpg|Phoebe Callisto as Granny Bird Nick Wilde Joyful.png|Nick Wilde as Herry Monster Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Sherlock Hemlock Toadette smile.png|Toadette as Guy Smiley Princess Hilda AKA Zelda’s Sister.png|Hilda as Count von Count Mal Coronation.jpeg|Mal as Countess von Backwards Sheriffcallie.png|Sheriff Callie as Countess von Dahling Nanette.png|Nanette as Biff ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Sully Lady Dog.png|Lady as Barkley Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Betty Lou Jasmine Pose.png|Princess Jasmine as Prairie Dawn Judge Claude Frollo.jpeg|Judge Claude Frollo as Telly Monster 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Baby Natasha IMG 3435.PNG|Randall Boggs as Wolfgang the Seal Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Alice.png|Alice as Hoots the Owl Uma Cotillion Dress.jpeg|Uma Cotillion as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Pirate Princess Izzy.jpg|Izzy as Rosita Pirate Princess.png|Pirate Princess as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg|Dot as Ovejita Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Baby Bear Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Severus Snape.jpeg|Severus Snape as Mr. Hooper Fiona Arms Crossed.png|Princess Fiona as Linda Fozzie-pose-60percent.png|Fozzie Bear as Miles Rapunzel from Tangled.jpeg|Rapunzel as Buffy Luan Loud.png|Luan Loud as Olivia IMG 0532.PNG|Princess Peach as Gina Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Gabi Seasons * Ballina North Season 5 (1973 - 1974) * Ballina North Season 6 (1974 - 1975) * Ballina North Season 7 (1975 - 1976) * Ballina North Season 8 (1976 - 1977) * Ballina North Season 9 (1977 - 1978) * Ballina North Season 10 (1978 - 1979) * Ballina North Season 11 (1979 - 1980) * Ballina North Season 12 (1980 - 1981) * Ballina North Season 13 (1981 - 1982) * Ballina North Season 14 (1982 - 1983) * Ballina North Season 15 (1983 - 1984) * Ballina North Season 16 (1984 - 1985) * Ballina North Season 17 (1985 - 1986) * Ballina North Season 18 (1986 - 1987) * Ballina North Season 19 (1987 - 1988) * Ballina North Season 20 (1988 - 1989) * Ballina North Season 21 (1989 - 1990) * Ballina North Season 22 (1990 - 1991) * Ballina North Season 23 (1991 - 1992) * Ballina North Season 24 (1992 - 1993) * Ballina North Season 25 (1993 - 1994) * Ballina North Season 26 (1994 - 1995) * Ballina North Season 27 (1995 - 1996) * Ballina North Season 28 (1996 - 1997) * Ballina North Season 29 (1997 - 1998) * Ballina North Season 30 (1998 - 1999) * Ballina North Season 31 (2000) * Ballina North Season 32 (2001) * Ballina North Season 33 (2002) * Ballina North Season 34 (2003) * Ballina North Season 35 (2004) * Ballina North Season 36 (2005) * Ballina North Season 37 (2006) * Ballina North Season 38 (2007) * Ballina North Season 39 (2008) * Ballina North Season 40 (2009 - 2010) * Ballina North Season 41 (2010) * Ballina North Season 42 (2011 - 2012) * Ballina North Season 43 (2012 - 2013) Logos (Section u/c) Notes * Since season 5, season 6 and season 7 did not display the episode code at any point during the opening (season 5 and season 6 episodes displayed the episode code at the very end of the animated opening sequence), Ballina North modified the intros to treat like seasons 8 to 32 episodes. Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Parodies with New South Wales-related names Category:689GKP Category:060LAL Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:352KFT Category:127RWU Category:024RPT Category:XQ25EG Category:2207ST Category:369RWU Category:7229AO Category:618RVD Category:977RVD Category:XQ23HG Category:723GWU Category:PBS